


风花

by Dionysus_Hel



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Hel/pseuds/Dionysus_Hel
Summary: 只盼着这爱也如旧书里写的一样，如春水不断。





	风花

我第一次见他的时候他被人簇拥着，笑着，活像是小说话本里衔玉出生的小公子，一副多情又无忧的样子，跟我之后每一次见到他的样子一样。  
每天这里都有不少这样那样浓妆艳抹花枝招展的人来来往往，我本以为我都看惯了这些男女，可我看到他的时候竟有些移不开眼睛——别人是裹在亮丽衣服里寻欢作乐的孤魂野鬼，他不一样，他不用去寻什么东西，应当是快乐和一切他想要的东西来找他，他只要站在那里笑就好了。  
他像是一盏落入人间的月亮，是看得见摸得着的温柔。  
和我一起做工的看见我盯着他，带着一脸了然的表情跟我讲，说这是孟先生，他家现在可是在跟洋人做生意，京城里再叫得上名号的人碰了，都得给他几分面子。  
我不太喜欢他这副了然的样子，我知道他在想什么，可我也不太想解释，于是只是敷衍地点了点头回应了他，不过他也来不及对我的回应作出什么评价，领班站在吧台旁边喊他过去，好像是常来这里找他的那位客人又嚷嚷着些什么。  
他皱了皱眉，但回过头往那桌去的时候又是一副甜蜜的笑意，去之前他还抽空跟我补了一句，你可别想着孟先生了，所有人可都盯着他呢，轮不上我们这种人。  
他又在说我听着刺耳的话了，但我当然不会想着孟先生——只不过我不想着孟先生也不会是因为别人怎么说怎么做，我向来觉得旁人聒噪，更不因为他们去决定我自己。  
我只是觉得，谁都不应该去肖想月亮。

在这里做工的不是卖的，每天该干的无非是端茶送水有点眼力见儿，招乎好客人就行了。但是和有钱有势的客人打交道多了，很快大家发现上床也算是一种来钱快和往上爬的捷径；所以到最后也就像是约定俗成的道理一样，这里的人多多少少的都会和客人有点什么。  
但是我没有，说起来谁也不信，信的人也多半会觉得我是个傻子，算不明白这么简单的一笔账。  
其实我也不觉得我有多清高或是多迂腐，也没觉得和人上床是什么有好坏之分的事儿，我只是觉得能让他们拿身体去换的理由打动不了我，而不这么做也不是活不下去，于是也就这么活着了。  
这在外人看来可能觉得我是块又冷又硬的木头，也可能觉得我只是老实没什么腌臢心思。大概我们的领班属于后者，所以把我叫过去顾着孟先生那桌。  
我去之前领班把我拉到一边，跟我说可小心着点，别说错话了，这谁你也得罪不起，搞得我还有点紧张，像是要去面对十殿阎罗。  
我去了之后发现也没什么不同，有钱人也只是人，孟先生也和他这个人看起来一样，温柔清朗，没什么娇生惯养的毛病，甚至还会笑着对我说谢谢。  
到头来预想中的森罗殿是一点没有，倒是这一副温柔乡弄得我有点发毛。

临走之前孟先生还是被周围那群红男绿女簇拥着往外，让他像站在一朵整齐盛开的花里一样。我恍惚间觉得倒是合适，这生得长得行得都像是神仙菩萨一样的人，是该有个花当宝座。  
只是我没想到这观音往外走的时候竟还回头望了我一眼，问我叫什么。  
我说我叫周九良，孟先生说，好名字。

周九良不是我真名，在这场子里混的人多半没什么人会用自己的名字，我这名字也是来的时候起的，只不过是个代号一样的称呼，说不上什么好恶。  
但是孟先生说了这句话之后，我竟也慢慢觉得，这名字应当是不错了。

我第二次见到孟先生的时候是真没想到。  
休息的时候我喜欢往一个小破胡同里钻，里头有家小小的书馆，是个前朝落榜的秀才开的旧书店，常卖些廉价破烂的旧书。书店里的书我是买不起的，这里的书比起来就亲和得多，买得起，而且这秀才也不拦着我站在旁边看，我一开始还有点不好意思，现在可以在这里从白天磨到天擦黑。

我怎么也没想到会在这里看到别人嘴里叱咤京城的孟先生。  
我更没想到孟先生还记得我。

他进来的时候我还没在意，那温润的嗓音唤我九良的时候我还没想明白这会有谁这么叫我，一抬头看到了这张好看的脸，眼睛里还盛着熠熠的光。  
我愣了一下才慌忙地站了起来，他看见我的样子倒笑得更开心了，说急什么呀，我又不吃人。  
我看着他这个样子又有点脑子发懵，现在不觉得他像观音了，觉得他像个勾人魂魄的妖精。  
孟先生跟我讲他也是这里的常客，他收集旧书，喜欢这些纸张和文字，他问我喜欢看什么书的时候我有些支支吾吾说不上来，只蹦出来两个字说瞎看。  
他说瞎看好啊，书可不就是为了让人看的吗，非指着有用看才毁了看书的意境呢。  
我胡乱地点头，却是认真地觉得他说的对。

后来我们常常见面，他被人群裹着去我上班的场子的时候他就是人人眼前光芒闪耀的孟先生，而书店里的则是和我谈天论地的孟鹤堂——我知道了他的名字，其实早在报纸上就看过的，那时没往心里去，现在却觉得这名字是真适合他，念起来写起来都大方雅致，温润如玉。  
他也知道了我的真名，我莫名其妙地向他分享了这个秘密，我没来由地相信着他。

我们上床也是因为这没来由的相信。我知道我肯定不是他的第一个人，可我没觉得有什么不公平，他探到我的身下细致缓慢地动作，直把我弄得湿润而情动。我不太知道这时候要怎么办，只是用手抓着床单，嘴里念叨着自己都听不明白的推拒，但心里又觉得这是向往的，所以学着往常在夜里会听到的模糊的声音一样，发出了我自己听了有些耳热的呻吟，我想要回应他的动作，我觉得我对欢愉的表示或许能是一种回应。  
他听着我的声音突然低低地笑了，他伏上来握住了我的手，说航航——我告诉他真名之后他就这么唤我——你不必这样讨好我。  
我突然不知道该怎么和他说，于是抬起头来，吻上了他的唇。

他进来的时候带来了一阵陌生的快感，还有被填满的酸胀，我随着他的动作忍不住地漏出了喘息和哽咽，感觉眼前闪过了细密的光斑，他叫我不要学别人的样子讨好他，可我又着实怕露了怯，也怕一言不发扫了他的兴致或是对不起他的温柔，只好一声又一声的唤他孟哥，哥哥。  
他细密地吻我，说嗯，好孩子，我在。

结束了之后他拥着我躺在床上，他说他是第一次带人来这里，这是他用自己的钱偷偷买的一幢小房子，只有我和他知道这里，这是唯一一个只属于他的地方。  
我窝在他的怀里，他把手给我握着，我摸着他的指尖，柔软光滑得像绸缎似的，是养尊处优才能养出来的美好，是属于那个离我很遥远的世界才会有的东西。  
我听着他平稳的呼吸渐渐有点犯困，但是我却觉得我的思维又处于一种从未有过的清醒状态，我蓦地想明白了一些事的答案，比如“什么才是能打动我的理由”，比如“为什么会和他上床”。  
它们的回答都是一样的，庸俗又热烈，我想是“爱”。

我摸着他的手指睡去，只盼着这爱也如旧书里写的一样，如春水不断。


End file.
